Mushroom Ringleader
225px |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: This gets +2 for each other Plant. |flavor text = Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility, but he knew what he signed up for.}} Mushroom Ringleader is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +2 for every plant on the field, excluding him, when he is played. Origins His name is a portmanteau on "fairy ring," "mushroom ring," and "ringleader," referring to the fact that he is the leader of a small ring of smaller mushrooms. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +2 for each other Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility, but he knew what he signed up for. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium Strategies With This can be an incredible one-time hard hitter, depending on how many plants you have on the field. It is best to play this when there are many plants on the field, since he gets a lot of strength from his ability. Plants with the Team-Up trait like Shellery, , and can help boost him as they can fit two plants in one lane and can protect Mushroom Ringleader. Plants that can benefit mushroom plants such as Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom can help protect and improve this plant even further. Because plants play after zombies, try to play this when you have a lot of plants on the field and on an empty lane, since he can do massive damage to your opponent and finish the battle faster. It is also best to play this plant after all your other plants are played to maximize his ability. Captain Combustible can make him do a bonus attack with Time to Shine or Espresso Fiesta to do huge damage to whatever he attacks, boost his survivability with Fertilize or Grow-Shroom, or make him immune to tricks with . Spudow can boost his health with Steel Magnolia, use Gardening Gloves or Bubble Up to move him to an empty lane, or use tanky Team-Up plants in front of him to protect him from zombie attacks. Combining this with (as Nightcap) or (as Solar Flare) to clear the lane that he occupies lets him land a hit on your opponent as well. Whatever you do, though, do not play Mushroom Ringleader alone unless you need to block the lane for a turn from a powerful zombie. Despite being a plant himself, he does not count towards his own ability. The result is your Mushroom Ringleader ending up with only 1 health and no strength, the same as a Lil' Buddy. Against This plant has incredibly low health, so any damaging/health-reducing card such as Nibble, Acid Rain, Pied Piper, and Conga Zombie can easily destroy this plant. Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size help too when this gets out of control. You can also use a cheap zombie such as Cell Phone Zombie to block Mushroom Ringleader's attack and easily destroy him. Gallery Trivia *If one looks closely, there are four smaller mushrooms of unknown species circling him. **If one looks even closer, these mushrooms have a similar shape and color scheme to Mushroom Ringleader. Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants